The Rose of May
by falloner
Summary: Not all endings stay happy. primarily beatrix, but most of the crew will show up in later chapters. Please R/R, all emails will be answered.


The Rose of May

            "Kweh."

            "Kweh, kweh, KWEH!"

            "I'm up, I'm up," Beatrix mumbled as she threw off the sheets and stepped onto the cool flagstones.  She walked over to the window and swatted Baka's head playfully before swinging the shutters closed, blocking the chocobo's cries.  

            _Why did he have to wake me up so early?  __It's going to be a hard enough day as it is.  __Doesn't he realize what day it is?  No, I'm sure he doesn't have a clue, she thought, fighting hard to choke down the fresh lump in her throat.  She walked over to the basin and splashed the cool water onto her face again and again until it stung, giving her something other than painful memories to think about.  _

            Beatrix dried her face as she gazed into the mirror.  Her youthful image belied her age and experience, but failed to hide the deep sadness behind her ruby eyes, or the long scar above her right eye.  She reached for her face guard but quickly changed her mind.  _I would be noticed in a second._  After pulling her hair into a tight braid, she removed a pair of riding pants from her chest and pulled them on.  Walking past her battle dress and armor hanging on the wall, she went to the closet and pulled out a simple shirt along with her hooded cloak.  Throwing the items on her slender figure, she took one last look in the mirror before pulling the hood up to shield her eyes.  _That should be enough that no one will recognize me.  Satisfied with her appearance she grabbed her saddle and satchel from their stand and headed out the door._

            The village of Dali was still mostly asleep, save for the few farmers who were out tending the early rising livestock.  Beatrix stepped inside Baka's pen and saddled the young chocobo.

            "Kweh?"  He chirped inquisitively.

            "I'm fine," Beatrix answered.  The two of them had been together for a couple of years now, long enough that Baka could sense when his rider was happy or not.

            "Kweh?"  Baka chirped again, nuzzling his head against hers in a show of affection.

            "I said I was fine," she repeated as she mounted Baka and left the pen.  They walked quietly out of Dali and headed towards Alexandria along the high plain.  She still couldn't get over the fact that there was no more mist on the Mist continent.  Off to the east she could see the forbidding darkness that was Evil Forest_.  The forest that once was petrified, but restored with Supersoft, she thought, wiping a tear from her face.   She urged Baka faster until the forest was hid from her view.  Baka couldn't understand why his rider was upset.  Normally riding was a happy occasion for both of them.  _

            "Kweh, K-kweh?"  Baka cocked his head back towards Beatrix.  

            "Really, Baka, I'm fine," Beatrix lied, "lets just get to Alexandria, ok?"  Another hour, at a relatively easy pace, and they were there.  They padded over to the chocobo stalls at the outer wall.  Beatrix dismounted and took a long look at her former home.  Alexandria castle stood like a great white beacon as the sun's rays splashed off the marble of the new towers.  She still couldn't believe that they had been able to rebuild it all so quickly after the Invincible's attack.  Even the Great Sword that had impaled Alexander was restored to its previous luster.  Bringing her thoughts back to the here and now, Beatrix paid the stable hand the customary fee and purchased some greens for Baka as well before slinging her satchel over her shoulder and stepping inside the gates of the city.  

            She made her way quickly through the city; no one even spared the cloaked woman a second glance.  Deciding against trying to get into the castle by the front gate, she made her way to the soldiers' entrance down by the harbor.  A lone female figure stood by the entrance dressed in the uniform of the Alexandrian army.  

            _It looks like Fiona is still manning the same post after all these years, Beatrix thought to herself.  This was not necessarily a bad thing though.  There had been many times in the past that Beatrix had to leave castle unnoticed.  Fiona had been a trusted lieutenant and one of the few people who actually knew here true face.  __She should be able to get me inside unnoticed, she thought as she walked up to the entrance, keeping her face hidden under her hood, lest someone else recognize her._

            "Halt." 

            "Please," Beatrix said softly, "I would like to enter the castle."

            "This entrance is for soldiers only.  You need to go to the front gate," Fiona explained.

            "I know."  Beatrix's reply set off the alarms in her head.  Fiona's hand went to the hilt of her sword.

            "Identify yourself, immediately!"  She ordered.

            "Does this help?"  Beatrix removed the glove from her right hand and showed Fiona what looked like a tattoo of a feather crossed by a sword on her palm.

            "The mark of the Holy Knight!  Only one person has this,"  She said incredulously.  Beatrix lifted her head and tried to smile at Fiona.

            "Hello Fiona.  As diligent as ever I see."

            "General Beatrix…"

            "Inside, quickly," Beatrix said, cutting Fiona off and pushing her inside.  "And I'm not a General anymore."

            "To the army you will always be General Beatrix," she countered.  "I'll go inform Her Majesty of your arrival."

            "No, that's exactly why I didn't come in the front gate.  I don't want any pomp and circumstance, I just need to get to the library and see Doctor Tot and then go back to living the quiet life in Dali.  Can you do that for me?"

            "General, if it was anyone other than you…"

            "Thank you Fiona, I have one more favor to ask."

            "You can ask, but I can't promise anything, General."

            "Could you make sure the guard at the church will let me in alone, no questions asked?"  Realization hit Fiona like a ton of bricks.

            "Of course General, that will be no problem at all.  Just tell them I sent you,"  She said somberly.

            "Thank you, Fiona," Beatrix replied softly.

            "It is good to see you well, General," Fiona saluted sharply and returned to her post.

            Beatrix could think of one thing wrong with that statement but saved it for herself.  She made her way to the library, passing through the familiar corridors quickly.  The library was mostly empty with the exception of a short, spectacled, old man.  Beatrix pulled her hood back and walked over to the man.

            "Good day, Doctor Tot."

            "Ah, Beatrix it is good to see you.  You have come for more books again?"

            "Yes, that is if you have found something new that might hold some hope?"

            "I believe there are one or two here that might be of interest.  They are quite old and faded, and could benefit from a younger pair of eyes," he said.  "Have you found any new information since your last visit?"

 "No, I didn't find anything.  I'm afraid I never will," she said defeated.  "I've come to return these."  Beatrix reached into her satchel and removed several old volumes, replacing them with the books Doctor Tot passed to her.  "There is nothing in any of these old bestiaries and grimoires that can help.  No mention of lost medicines, no spells, nothing."

            "I'm sorry, my dear Beatrix.  I had so hoped you would have good news to tell.  I will, of course, let you know of any new discoveries I make."

            "Thank you, Doctor Tot." 

            "You should get going now.  Steiner is probably expecting you."

            "I know, I am going to see him next.  Good bye, Doctor Tot."

            "Good bye, Beatrix," he said as she pulled her hood back up and walked out the door.  Beatrix's body seemed to move on its own through the castle.  She didn't even think to go back the way she came, and instead left through the front gate and boarded the gondola to town.  _So much has happened since then.  The death of Queen Brahne.  The coronation of Queen Garnet.  The gondola stopped and Beatrix stepped out and walked back through the town.  __The battle with the mistodons.  I'd never seen Steiner like that before.  He was so focused, his fighting so pure, as we drove them out of the city.  The mistodons kept coming, and he just charged ahead undaunted.  Beatrix stopped and looked around.  __It was here, right here in this spot.  I can remember it as clearly as my mothers voice, "…Beatrix, I shall protect you!"  Brushing away a tear, she walked up to the church guard._

            "Fiona sent me."  The guard didn't say a word, just opened the door.  Beatrix walked inside.  The banners in the church were in shambles, she could see that much from the light provided by the gaping hole in the ceiling.  Pews were tipped over and askew.  And there, standing at the altar, Steiner was waiting for her.  She spoke.

            "That was the day I fell in love with you.  Has it really been eight years already?"  Beatrix started to walk down the isle.  "I guess it has, since this is our fifth anniversary.  If only things had been different.………."

Steiner stood at the altar, resplendent in his armor, the sword Ragnarok slung at his hip.  After all, this was his wedding day, he had to look his best.  The Knights of Pluto would forgive him for making them shine his armor for a full week before the ceremony.  Zidane and Vivi stood behind him waiting for the bridal party to make their entrance.  Freya stood at the back of the church, taking her position as personal bodyguard to the king of Burmecia quite seriously.  Then the organist chimed in and, in a flurry of movement, all eyes were on the doors.  Eiko entered first as both the Flower Girl and the Ring Bearer.  Next came Queen Garnet, the Maid of Honor.  

            Finally, Beatrix entered.  Her slim, athletic figure was accentuated to new heights by her dress of flowing white.  Steiner gazed at her as the doors closed and she began to walk down the isle.  The ceremony was progressing wonderfully.  It truly was the happiest moment in her life.  "…Do you, Adelbert Steiner, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife.  For richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me by the kingdom of Alexandria and Queen Garnet, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife."  With those words, a great cheer went up from all present.  But then, over the clamor, a cry was heard.

"Stand your ground men. STAND YOUR GROUND!"  There was confusion for a moment until it was heard again.

"Stand your ground!"

"Don't let it pass!"

"It's breaking through!"  With that, the doors exploded into splinters, like so many shards of glass, as the creature charged through.  It could only be called a creature for it was unlike any beast or monster yet encountered.  It ran on all fours, dragging a slender tail with what looked like a stinger at the end.  Its body was covered with scales that oozed a putrid smelling slime, and a writhing mass of spined tentacles replaced its head.  The faceless monstrosity charged forward, heading for the altar.  Beatrix and Steiner instinctively moved to protect Queen Garnet, while Zidane scooped up Eiko and, being weaponless, dove for cover.  Steiner pulled both Garnet and Beatrix behind him, shielding them with his body.  The Creature reared up to strike with its claws and let out a screech of pain as Freya's lance pierced its back.  

"Keep it busy, just a little longer!"  Garnet said as she began chanting.  Vivi, having recovered from the first moments of the attacked, began pelting it with low level attacks that wouldn't hurt the innocent bystanders.  Freya kept it at arms length and Steiner stood his ground, holding the Ragnarok in a defensive posture.  Then, two things happened in a single moment.  The creature's tail struck out at Garnet, and the ceiling came crashing down as Bahamut dived in.  Grabbing the creature in one of its great claws, Bahamut tore great gashes into the scaly flesh of the monster before hurling it into the sky and obliterating it with Mega Flare.  As the king of dragons flew off into the sky, Beatrix ran to Garnet.

"Are you alright your Majesty?"

"I am fine Beatrix.  Steiner managed to shield me from the blow."  Beatrix looked up and saw Steiner still holding his position.  

"Steiner, the queen is safe.  You can relax now."

"Beatrix, my wife, I am sorry," Steiner replied, the pain in his voice all too evident.  Beatrix ran to his side and saw the hole where the creature's tail had pierced his armor. 

"Stay calm.  I can heal this.  Cura!"  White light enveloped Steiner's body.

"I am afraid that is not the most pressing matter, my love."  

"What are you talking about?"  Beatrix asked and grabbed Steiner by the arms.  She could feel the warmth draining out of his skin as the venom coursing through his veins slowly turned flesh to stone.  "I need a Soft potion, now!"  She screamed.  Freya reached into her pouch and tossed Beatrix a vial of bright yellow liquid.  Pulling the stopper out, Beatrix held the vial to Steiners lips.  "Drink, quickly," she said, as she watched the potion slide down his throat.  

"I am afraid this is no ordinary affliction, my love," Steiner said as his skin continued to change a pallid shade of gray. 

"No, I will not let this happen!  Your Majesty, please?"  Beatrix pleaded.  Garnet cast Stona, but to no avail.

Beatrix placed her hands on his body and screamed, "ESUNA!"  Steiner's aura glowed slightly then faded away. 

            "No, this can't happen!"  She screamed and held his head, the only part of him not yet petrified. 

            "Beatrix, today has brought me more joy than I ever felt possible," he said, with a faint smile.  "I have never loved anyone as I have loved you.  Good bye, Beatrix."  Beatrix could only look on in horror as the last of the color drained from his face.

            "Why did it have to be this way," she sobbed, holding his cold stone face in her hands as the tears ran down her cheeks.  Five years of anger, pain, and sorrow poured out of her, soaking the shards of broken Soft potions littered on the floor.  She pressed herself against the statue, hoping to feel some warmth, some lingering vestige of humanity inside the prison of rock.

            "So much has happened since then," she spoke to him, having no more tears to give.  "I've tried so hard to find a cure, but nothing works.  Did I tell you that I've been to Daguerro?  It is a beautiful place, but even the scholars there couldn't help me.  Neither could the priests at Esto Gaza."  A figure clad in white entered the church, going unnoticed by Beatrix as she continued to speak.  "I'm tired, Adelbert, so very tired, but I will not give up."

            "And neither will we," the figure in white said, speaking for the first time.  Beatrix spun around, her hand automatically going to her side where her sword would have been.  "Hello Beatrix," Garnet said.

            "Your Majesty!"  Beatrix dropped to one knee."

            "Oh would you stand up," she said, slightly annoyed.  "We have known each other far too long for you to stand on ceremony when in private."

            "Forgive me, Majesty," she said as she stood, drying her eyes with the back of her hand.  Garnet stepped forward and placed her handkerchief in Beatrix's hand.  "Thank you."

            "Your welcome."  Garnet looked around at the broken vials that littered the floor.  "I see some of the Knights of Pluto have been here recently.  They are never going to learn." 

            "What do you mean?"  Beatrix asked.

            "Every so often a few of them get drunk and decide to come down here and cure Steiner," she motioned to the shards of broken Soft potions lying on the floor.  

            "He would be furious with them if he knew they were wasting them like that," Beatrix said, trying to smile.  

            "Yes, he certainly would have," Garnet said sadly.

            "Your Majesty…."

            "How did I know you were here?"

            "Yes."

            "Fiona told me.  Don't be mad at her though, she was under specific orders to let me know the moment you were back in Alexandria."

            "Is this about resigning my commission?"

            "No, of course not.  Nothing would please me more than to have you resume your position, but I will not ask it of you.  I assume you have already been to see Doctor Tot?"

            "Yes, I returned the books I borrowed from him last time."

            "Did you find out anything useful?"

            "Nothing."

            "I see, I may know of a way you can change that."

            "How?"  Beatrix answered quickly.  

            "There is a cargo ship leaving from Lindblum in two weeks.  It is going on a trading mission to the dwarves of Conde Petie on the Outer Continent.  From there you should be able to reach Madain Sari without too much trouble."

            "Madain Sari?  Eiko's home?"

            "Yes, on our first trip there 8 years ago I noticed that she had a first edition of 'I Want to be Your Canary.'  That book is over 500 years old.  I must have belonged to a member of the summoner tribe when they departed our Mist Continent for the Outer Continent."

            "I'll have to think about it.  Do you really think there might be something of use there?"

            "Anything is possible.  I already have passage for two people and chocobos booked so just let me know."

            "Thank you, Majesty."  Garnet turned and walked toward the door, stopping at the threshold.

            "Fiona is under orders to give you free entrance to the castle whenever you desire.  It is good to see you again Beatrix.  Whether or not you decide to go to Lindblum, please stop by so we can speak again."  

            Beatrix acknowledged her with a bow as she left.  Wrapping her arms around her husband, she kissed his stone lips gently and whispered, "I love you, I will not give up," before turning on her heel and leaving the church.


End file.
